DMHP Oneshot House of Humor
by Wings Over Wealth
Summary: Will continue to add more drarry oneshots. For now there's Blaue Blume, and The Unknown Horror that is...
1. Blaue Blume

Was a Songfic. Someone commented that the song is still under copyright so yea. Just a Draco x Harry fic now. Yes, that means this is a Drarry fic. I just wrote this on a whim while I was listening to a song (Ipod broke and keeps going on replay until I decide for song change...) They're in Sixth Year in this one, and Dumbles is alive, thank you.

I read Sophie's World as a homework book (A whole load of philosophy) and it mentioned this flower which a Romanticist wanted called the Blaue Blume or simply Blue Flower meaning desire and love. Felt like a good usage here.

Just sit back and enjoy!

**Title: The Blue Flower  
Pairing: HP/DM  
Genre: Romance  
Warning: Slash, boyxboy you get the idea. Plus some fangirling, kissing and just pretty not-so-heavy-stuff, Shy timid!Harry  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does however and will possibly arrest me if I don't write this...Arresting...handcuffs...I feel a new fanfic coming on...**

* * *

"Malfoy? Are you there?" Harry asked hesitantly as he poked his head from behind the tree.

Draco smiled, a gentle grin lighting the face that Harry could only see so nice every evening. "Of course, come on Potter. I brought a blanket since it's rather chilly."

Harry had first found Draco sitting near the Black Lake under the huge silver birch after the Valentine's Day in their Fifth Year, simply gazing up at the stars. Harry was shocked, as he remembered, the Malfoy heir would always complain about their astronomy class (could be that it was because he was in it but...) and to find him looking to the stars which were part of the subject he hated...

For three weeks Harry would just watch Draco as the blonde watched the stars, gray eyes shining with something akin to joy or possibly peace. One day, Harry had revealed himself, only to be disappointed as Draco's face changed to the usual Malfoy-smirk or sneer. But no matter the insults draco threw at him, Harry kept going back, kept gazing at the stars with Draco (at a far distance though) and found himself in love with Draco Malfoy.

He hadn't realized when his hatred and anger had changed to joy and love, but he could no longer find it in himself to insult the blonde...too much. But everything on the inside changed, when Draco moved too close, Harry would jump and move away, when he muttered those insults in a low tone that Harry would only define as sexy Every night was the same now, Draco would smile at him softly as he came and explained the stars to him with a friendliness that had Harry's heart fluttering. It was the same, days of hatred, of sneering and insults and hexes, nights of smiles, of soft whispers and gazing at stars. Harry's heart ached for that reason, although it was not the only one.

"So...how's your relationship with Pansy?" Harry asked timidly as he snuggled under the blanket. The other reason for heartache, someone like Pansy Parkinson owned the right to touch Malfoy, to kiss Malfoy, to love Malfoy.

The blonde stiffened slightly, although Harry couldn't tell. "It's going fine...Father hopes for a marriage in the future."

"I see...I hope you're happy together." The raven barely hid the disappointment in his voice. He shouldn't be crying over something that was already expected to happen, maybe a little painful but he can get over it...someday.

Draco looked curiously at his rival."And I wish you all the misfortune I can bestow." He teased, trying to get the younger to at least give him a smile.

"Oi!" Harry cried, sounding indignant. He looked to the smug smile on Draco's face and glared.

"Come on Potter, it's a good night. Just enjoy what you get will you?"

"...Fine, but one more insult out of you and I throwing you to the Giant Squid." Harry grumbled as Draco chuckled at his grumpy attitude. They remained silent for the rest of it, just sitting there and staring at the sky.

Slowly, Draco's eyelids began to flutter and without a sound, he fell asleep with his head falling to Harry's shoulder. Harry was blushing bright red as he tried not to move and stay quiet.

Noticing the small deep blue Blaue Blume staring up at them as it peeked out daintily from a patch of wild flowers, Harry plucked it and with delicate fingers, traced the outer edge of the flower. With tears in his eyes, he gently kissed one of the petals and placed it against Draco's cheek as he laid the blonde down on the slightly dewy grass. Casting a drying spell, he dried the grass all around Malfoy as well as the heir himself. With a sigh, he covered the boy with the blanket. Looking at his handiwork, he felt accomplished, Draco was dry and warm and possibly the most beautiful person he'd ever seen.

With a tempting glance at the older boy's lips, Harry stood in silence, watching the pale pink like a rosebud. He couldn't resist as he pressed his lips against Draco's. Chaste, innocent and absolutely unknown to everyone except Harry. It lasted a second, no shorter, no longer, because the raven wouldn't bear to go any farther or move away too quickly. But he could taste the chocolate they served for dessert, feel the soft yet firm lips under his.

Harry blushed bright pink as he pulled away. Without glancing back, he quickly walked back to school with his Invisibility Cloak.

* * *

The next week was the same as always, him and Malfoy fighting, throwing hexes, insulting each other and landing both of them in the infirmary. Madame Pomfrey was pleased. Not because they were in the infirmary...**again** but because their fights were less physical meaning less injuries meaning less work which equaled a happy healer.

Harry couldn't help himself, he no longer went to those starry night sessions with Draco and simply stayed in the Gryffindor Common Room with Ron or Hermione. He could tell both his friends were worried about him, although he stayed in the rooms more, he was quiet and sad. Like a lonely ghost drifting through the castle, he moved from class to class. The raven slept less, choosing to spend more time staring out the window. His words against Malfoy soon shrunk to no longer having any emotion or bite, irritating the blonde into nearly hexing him silly.

* * *

"Are you sure?" She asked in both excitement and concern.

"Are you a nerd?" The reply came in a sarcastic tone.

She scowled at the insult. Hermione Granger is smart, intellectual and a perfectly well-groomed girl. But for the last week, she began to go absolutely bonkers. For one thing, there was Harry, her best friend, who began to sigh more frequently and adopt a slightly longing expression before straightening with a friendly and fake smiling face and going off to whatever class. Hermione hadn't noticed at first but then one absolute miracle changed it all, HARRY STARTED STUDYING. That was her definite territory and with Harry's sudden interest in studying, Hermione knew something was up. So she did the only thing she could think of...

Snog Ron? No, don't be ridiculous, she does that without thinking, she had gone to Luna Lovegood...

Who had in turn arranged an appointment with Pansy Parkinson for the two of them to chat.

It was awkward at first, then slowly became a small gossip conversation on cute coupling and signs of such. Most of it centered around Harry and Draco.

"I kind of figured, I mean, Harry was always grumbling about Malfoy. Practically obssessed if you ask me. But it was just so suggestive when Draco followed after Harry out of the Great Hall that one time. Are you absolutely sure they aren't dating?"

"Wish I could say no, but Draco's face so-so impassive when I asked him about the marriage. I would have thought he would at least get a little bit defiant or something. The man is so uptight about everything, feels like he needs to get someone who'd at least be able to knock him out of his cycle."

"Oh and Harry's just all aloof and distant. He's practically going though everything without any care. That boy needs some serious focus at least on something that matters."

"If I remember it right, Draco goes out to look at the stars every week. It used to be every weekend, but it's turned into everyday for the past months. And just last week, he came back with this blue flower in his hand, he wouldn't even let Blaise touch the thing. I heard from Theo that he looks at it every night before he goes to bed."

"...Wait, secretly going out every night?" The Gryffindor's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Yeah, why?"

"Harry's been doing that too! He leaves every night and whenever I ask him about it all he answers with is star-gazing."

Pansy's eyes mimicked Hermione's. "You don't think..."

"I do." The other said firmly.

"But...Draco hasn't left for star-gazing since last week..."

"Same with Harry."

"They're fighting." The Slytherin deducted and Hermione nodded, "And probably over something stupid."

"We need to get them back together. Harry's practically a ghost in a the castle right now."

"And Draco's been sneering at all of us, more than usual." Pansy giggled suddenly, although it sounded quite wicked. "So we need to get them back together, for the sake of our own lives."

"Truce?" Hermione suddenly asked, holding out her hand. "Until they get together?"

Pansy stared at the Gryffindor's hand for a moment before reluctantly grasping it. "Truce. For Draco's sake."

* * *

When Harry climbed up the stairs to the astronomy tower he'd been shocked. There stood Draco Malfoy, his crush of nearly two years sleeping against one of the walls. He'd first thought, it'd been his mind playing tricks, but even after the endless amount of eye and glasses rubbing, the blonde was still there. The raven then decided he should probably head back down, quietly slip out of sight before Draco woke up to see him. Suddenly choosing against it, he moved closer to the Malfoy heir, just hoping to take the boy down to the Slytherin rooms. Accidentally tripping on a rock that was placed there (Hermione: teehee), Harry fell into Draco's lap...face first.

Panicking, the Gryffindor quickly pushed against the floor to get his face away, only to find himself inches away from Draco's face.

A waking dragon is a dangerous one, is what they learned in class. Now, Harry found the lesson quite right as he backed away from the still-asleep form.

No words were said as Harry slowly moved back to Draco.

No sounds were made as Harry slowly leaned in to make sure of Draco sleeping.

No thoughts were heard as Harry slowly licked his dry lips.

A sudden shout rang out before Harry could register what else was happening.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" He could bet that the dungeons were ringing with that shout as he was suddenly pushed against one of the walls with his hands held high above him by another hand.

"You little minx." The person, Draco...Draco? Harry's mind returned to working order as he squirmed against the grip.

"Let me go, Malfoy." Harry tried to hiss angrily, but all he could hear were the words spoken in a breathy tone, near pleading.

"No," Draco replied quickly, the Slytherin's leg pushed itself in between Harry's, widening the raven's stance. "You're not getting away from me this time."

Harry could barely register anymore of the blonde's words as he began to rain kisses on the Gryffindor's face, "Good Merlin, did you really think I would go out star-gazing every night? I only did that to make sure I could see you without having a sneer. Did you really think I was going to fall asleep with you around, smiling so innocently? Gods, you just make me want to corrupt you so much." He sucked on Harry's collarbone, causing mewls of pleasure to come from the raven's mouth.

"D-Draco..." Harry moaned, arching his back.

"Hush, love." He nipped at the smaller boy's ear before continuing. "When you kissed me, it just made me want you so much more. But did you even think to come back? No, because you just stopped coming. You left me there, high and dry, with that blue flower of desire. I've been thinking of so many ways to get back at you for it. Even Snape's had enough of me for the year. I swear I would have tied you up and locked us in a broom closet if you would just talk to me."

"Draco please!" Harry gasped, writhing in pleasure. Anything to get the blonde to move, anything to just release his hands.

The Slytherin Prince ignored it. "I'm through waiting now, I can't take any of this for any longer or I'm going to explode. Harry, I love you dammit, and if you even think for a second that I'm lying, I'm going to-"

Harry forced his head to lean up to the blonde and kiss him. As he pulled back, he smiled lovingly, "I love you too Draco."

Draco was in heaven, strange when the fire in him demanded he take the boy right then and there. "Didn't I say you're not getting away from me?" He leaned down and pressed his lips firmly, hungrily to Harry's. The hand above loosened as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist. As Harry's hands were finally released, he found himself winding them into the blonde hair, tangling them as he tried to press Harry closer.

"Oh Merlin, Draco. I love you so much." He whimpered as their kissing grew more heated.

"You owe me, Harry. I'm going to need you to make up for the sleepless nights." Draco breathed into Harry's ear.

Harry smiled them, panting slightly with a flush on his cheeks. "Then I'd better get right on it." And with that, he tugged Draco's mouth right back to him.

* * *

Hermione hi-fived Pansy as they quietly left the Astronomy Tower. "That was so hot."

Pansy nodded excitedly. "And look, I took pictures!" She held up a camera for the Gryffindor to see. "We can sell these to the others. A Galleon for one! We'll be rich!"

Hermione was thoughtful on another subject, "The Slytherin and Gryffindor Princes, finally together at last!"

"You realize the betting rounds are finally over..."

"Of course, I bet 5 Galleons on Harry and Draco last year."

Pansy looked embarrassed suddenly, "I bet Blaise 100..."

Hermione's eyes widened, "100 Galleons?!"

Pansy flushed then her grin widened, "That's right, and I won!"

"You realize this never would have ended if it weren't for that Blaue Blume and the kiss?"

Pansy nodded, "Of course, but Blaue Blume are rare. I've only heard them appearing in Germany...I wonder how there was one in Hogwarts.

**SOMEWHERE ELSE ON THE SCHOOL GROUNDS**

"WHERE THE HELL IS THE FLOWER FOR MS. NORRIS!"

* * *

That's the end of that. Wrote it pretty late last night and didn't have time to check for mistakes. Is late now for school as I am posting this as quick as I can. For those that are waiting for Taught to be Gray. You might have to wait a little longer, I just got the Third Year done and am now writing Fourth and Fifth Year as soon as possible.

Possibly might write a rated M part if a lot of people ask for it.

Going to post another poll for my other Story, Taught to be Gray.

Review, favorite, follow. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!

~Wings Over Wealth


	2. The Unknown Horror that is

Second oneshot for the DMHP House of Humor. Total fluff with Harry and Draco as children, James and Lily Potter are not dead in this oneshot.

**Name: The Unknown Horror that is...  
********Pairing: DM/HP  
********Genre: Romance  
********Warning: Slash although not too noticible, AU, Cute children style and pureblood idiocy.  
********Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does however and will possibly arrest me if I don't write this disclaimer...Arresting...handcuffs...I feel a new fanfic coming on...**

* * *

James Potter was often a cheerful man, he would smile, he would laugh, and he would talk friendly with people. But when he met the Malfoys that day, his face was solemn and serious. "Malfoy."

"James" Was the polite and cold reply. Lucius was not known for his cheerfulness, but this was the coldest his family had seen of him yet.

Just as Narcissa was about to scold her husband, another women arrived from the back of the house to greet them, in her arms was her small and delicate son, Harry James Potter. "Oh, goodness. I'm sorry for not being able to greet you there. I needed to help Harry with his clothes."

"It's alright, Lily. Harry looks absolutely adorable in those robes!" Narcissa cooed, the two women continued their chatter when a small blonde head poked out from behind Narcissa.

Big, wide, emerald eyes stared at the blonde before shrieking happily and jumping out of his mother's arms. "Draco!"

The blonde smiled as he caught the smaller boy. "Harry!'

Lily, who'd been shocked by the sudden jump, had gasped and began to scold. "Harry! You almost scared me to death, don't do that again! You might have gotten hurt."

The small boy turned his gaze up at his mother, expertly widening his eyes and lowering his head in shame, whimpering. "I'm sorry, Mum." Narcissa and Lily positively melted under his gaze as he stood there with his big puppy-dog eyes. Standing on his toes, he wound his arms around Draco's neck in affection. Draco, by instinct, slipped his arms around Harry's waist and held him in a hug. He looked up at Narcissa and Lily. "Mother, Mrs. Potter, may I take Harry to the back garden to play?"

The two women nodded and the children proceeded to race through the house and out the back door.

The following conversation could be heard as this:

"Oh, aren't they adorable?"

"Yes, and your son was so gentlmanly."

"We've always taught him to be polite."

"Now that I think about it, what do you suppose they would look like when they grow up."

"Boys? I suppose they'll look just like their fathers."

"Speaking of which..."

The wives looked to their husbands whom continued their silent showdown of glaring at one another. Worriedly, the women led their men to sit down for tea.

* * *

"Harry?" Draco suddenly asked as they leaned against a large willow tree.

"Yeah?" Harry turned to look at the blonde curiously.

"What were our fathers fighting about?"

"Oh," The raven smiled happily as he sat down at a tree. "That's easy, we need to take a bath."

"...What?!"

* * *

"I'm telling you! It's meant as a decoration." James shouted.

"No, it could possibly be a weapon!" Lucius reasoned back. The two of them were standing as they continued to fight.

Lily sighed and passed a biscuit to Narcissa, who in turn sighed as well. "And to think they get into such a heated argument over something so trifle."

"Indeed, we were worried over nothing." They sipped at their tea as they continued to watch the two men quarrel.

Suddenly, Harry and Draco ran in to the kitchen.

"Mum! Can Draco and I take a bath together?"

Lily was startled, Harry had never wanted to take baths before. "Why, darling?"

"I want to show him my new toy!" His green eyes gleamed with eager cuteness that Lily had to giggle.

"Alright then, I'll run a bath." She turned to Narcissa, "Would you mind watching the boys?"

"Of course not. Go ahead."

* * *

As soon as they got into the tub, Harry hid something behind his back. "Look Draco, this is it."

He held it up. The unknown terror that caused both their father to throw such a fit was...

...A rubber duck?

"Why a rubber duck?" Draco asked, immensely confused.

"They don't know what it's for. So they keep fighting about it." Harry replied, pushing the squeaky toy around in the water. "Mum told me that it's s'pose to be a good luck charm when you take a bath."

"Is it?" Draco asked, picking it up and surveying it.

"I'm not sure." Harry furrowed his brows, "I just got it yesterday."

Silence.

An awkward bath.

Just as Draco was about to get out, Harry suddenly leaned forward and pulled him into a hug. With a peck on the blonde's cheek, he smiled. "I hope we can be together forever." With that the smaller boy pulled the blonde out of the bath and handed him a towel, totally oblivious to the heavy blush on Draco's face.

* * *

"Draco? Isn't that Harry's toy?" Narcissa asked as they left the Potter household.

The boy nodded, "Harry said he's giving it to me. It's absolutely magical."

"Oh? How so, dearest?" Narcissa was curious as to why her son whom would never play with such toys would suddenly take it upon himself to have it.

"Because it's a good luck charm." Draco smiled happily, thinking back to the bath he'd had.

"Really? Well, why don't you show it to your father?" With a finger pointed at the grumbling Malfoy, Narcissa led Draco to his father.

"Father, look! Harry gave me a toy."

Lucius, suddenly shocked out of his mumbling, look to the toy...

...and fainted.

* * *

My friend loved that part in the books with the Arthur Weasley having no idea about rubber ducks. In this oneshot, Lily knew about rubber ducks since she's a muggleborn, and Narcissa just didn't care about it.

Once again, review, favorite, follow. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!

~Wings Over Wealth


End file.
